The Four Silver Weapons (Part 1)
The Four Sliver Weapons (Starts on The Destiny Bounty’s bridge with Wu telling Lloyd legend) Wu: Now Lloyd are you going to cut me off again? Lloyd: (sad) No uncle. Wu: Now as I was saying. Once a long time ago my father created Ninjago with his brother… Lloyd: Brother? Wu: Yes, brother b-r-o-t-h-e-r. As I was saying he created Ninjago with his brother using the four gold and the four sliver weapons of spinjitzu. Kai: (enters with out Wu hearing) Wait there are four sliver weapons and you did not tell us? Wu: (surprised) When did you get here? Kai: All that matters is you have not told us something of importance. (Over the loudspeaker) Guys come up here now. Oh Nya you can come to. Nya: (entering) Gee thanks Kai. Kai: Don’t mention it. Wu: Now why did you have to do that? I was telling Lloyd a story and now you have interrupted. Kai: Your welc…… Cole: STOP IT!!!!! Zane: Yes what was of such importance that you woke me up Kai. Lloyd: At least could you go on with the story? Nuckal: (who seems to appear out of nowhere) A story. I love stories. Jay: How did you get here? Kai: Go away. Nuckal: Oh skeleton bones. I like stories. Cole: you still have to leave. Nuckal: Fine (leaves) Jay: Could you tell us the story now? Wu: Fine. now as I was saying to Lloyd. Once a long time ago my father created Ninjago with his brother. Jay: wai…. Wu; NO INTERPUTIONS!!! Jay: Sorry Wu: They created Ninjago using the four gold weapons. The Scythe of Quakes, the Shurkins of Ice. The Nunchucks of Lightning and the Sword of Fire. And the four sliver weapons. The Axe of Plasma, the Sai (plural) of Air, the Kusari-Fundo of Water and the Bow of Light. My father’s brother had a son named Fando who trained four ninjas like I trained you. Their names are Rawkit ninja of plasma, whist ninja of air, Louk ninja of water and Marak ninja of light. We have kept this a secret from you because you had not unlocked your full potential. Kai: Why did you keep this from us? Zane: Did not sensei not tell us he kept it from us because we had not reached our full potential? Kai: I mean why until we had unlocked our… Alarm: bleep bleep bleep. Nya: There is some kind of large flying bird approaching. Wu: That is my brother and his ninja. (Scene changes to on board the ‘large bird’ where Fando had just finished telling more or less the same story) Rawkit: Why are we going to board them why not just shoot them from here? Fando: We are going to board them because they are the other ninja and my cousin. Whill Yah cool down dude. Rawkit: Will you stop calling me dude? Whill: Fine dude. Rawkit: Ahh… Louk: Rawkit cool it. Marak: Why exactly are you taking us to them? Must we prove we are the rightful ninja of spinjitzu? Fando: No no no no. You are going to meet them so you can all unlock your hidden potential. Whill: I thought we already unlocked our full potential. Rawkit: Idiot. He said hidden potential not full potential. Whill: Ok ok. Cool it dude. Marak: Please just stop arguing. Whill: How do we unlock our hidden potential? Fando: you will find out in time. (Minutes later on the Destiny Bounty.) Wu: Now I want no…. Cole: We get it. Jay: Yah that was going to be the 5th time in a minute that you told us to behave. Lloyd: Hay he has my color. I thought I was the only green ninja. Cole: Cool down he is the water ninja and that is sea green. (Out of nowhere a gust of wind blows both the ships off course and they crash into a mountain) Jay: Now that is going to take a long time to fix. Rawkit: (walking up with the other ninja and Fando) Look, serpentine!! Wu: Hurry we still have about ten minutes until they reach us Fando: We must teach you how to unlock your hidden potential. Wu: When you each make the tornado of creation if you combined them you will create the tornado of ultimate creation. Fando: You can make anything from nothing. Whill: What does that have to do with our potential. Fando: you reach your hidden potential after you have created the key of spinjitzu. Marak: How do we do that? Jay: Yah how? Wu: That is what you must find out. Lloyd: Can I go with them? Wu: You are not ready yet young one. Cole: Then lets move out ninja. Louk: Follow me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! By: IronSniper